Fantasy
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Mix ups at hotels or dinners don't happen. Accidentally meeting your favorite person doesn't happen. At least Cassie doesn't think so. It'd never happen before. But when in Oklahoma for a mini vacation with her best friend it doesn't only happen once but twice. When Cassie meets Jon her world is turned upside down and he's to blame.
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble and True Hearts will continue Fantasy is just my own little what if it'll only be about 5 (if that) chapters.**

Cassie was in Oklahoma City for her birthday weekend and SmackDown. She couldn't wait to see her favorite wrestlers go at it the next day but for the day before she and her best friend Leigh were just going to do their thing and go to dinner after checking into the hotel. They each had their own room adjacent to each other. Leigh knocked to the door letting Cassie know she was ready and waiting on her.

"I'm almost ready!" She called out.

They left the hotel and went to a local club that she'd been to before. Leigh left her by the bar to dance with some guys and Cassie just set there enjoying her margarita laughing at her friend. Some one set beside her but she was thumbing through her texts and didn't pay any attention until she heard a voice she was sure she could distinguish from any other in the world. Leigh told her she was basically a stalker just because she did know that voice well and anything that he let out in public she knew.

Cassie turned her head and was met with curiously blue eyes, they played in the light going from grays to blues. She tried to look away she her heart would stop pounding and her breathing would start again but she couldn't and she had a suspicion it had something to do with the way he was looking at her. At 5'4 and a 175 pounds with dark hazel eyes and dark brown hair that barely passed her shoulders, she knew she wasn't special, that's why the guys always choose tall, blonde, blue eyed Leigh. So his attention on her was a little disturbing.

"Hi." He said and his raspy drawl settled on her skin making her shiver.

"Hello." She said as soon as the rushing in her ears stopped.

"I'm Jon."

I know wanted to escape her mouth but she said, "Cassie," instead.

"Hello Cassie." He said before take a drink from the long neck the bartender had placed in front of him. "You from here?"

"No. I'm here for my birthday."

"Oh. You don't look to happy about that."

"I'm turning twenty seven only a few more years and I'll be thirty not much to be happy about."

He laughed. "Women"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm only a few days from twenty nine and a year until I'm thirty. If I was a woman I'd probably be freaking out."

She laughed. "But Mr. Jonathan Good doesn't lose his cool about anything."

He smiled amused and took another slow drink. "So you do know who I am."

It wasn't a question if was just a statement. "Yes."

He simply stared at her and she wasn't sure where to go from there and by the look in his eyes neither was he. They set there watching each other, it was like they were drawn to each other by some weird magnetized force even when her phone went off she didn't look at it only pushed the bar to decline.

Their concentration was broken. "Hey Lil Mama!" Leigh called as she made her way to where Cassie set.

Cassie only looked away one second but it was enough for Jon to snap out of the weird force. He was freaked out more by his own behavior than hers. When she turned toward her friend he made his getaway. He turned when he knew she couldn't see him any longer only to see a light disappointment cross her face. He understood because he felt it too.

"Who were all chatty and laughy with?" Leigh asked as they walked out into the mild night.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She said climbing into the driver's seat of her Jeep. "Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good."

"Maybe it's the booze mixed with what we had for lunch. I don't know. Mind if I skip girl night so I can be ready to go tomorrow night?"

"No Hon. Want to get something to eat or some water before we head to the hotel?" Cassie looked over at her friend who was passed out. "Someday you'll listen to me."

As she drove back across the bright city she thought about her very odd and very much blindsided meeting with Jon. She had known something was going to happen on this trip and she had been hoping it would be good. Now she was left to wonder if meeting him had been what that something was. She smiled and turned up the radio when her favorite Avril Lavigen song came on.

"And that's why I smile. It's been awh…"

"…Please turn that down." Leigh complained.

She complied with her friend. "Good you're awake and I don't have to carry you up the fucking stairs again."

"Shut up." Leigh said and crawled from the car when Cassie parked.

Cassie noticed the rental car beside her spot but only because it was a 2013 Chevy Corvette. Who the hell would risk renting that car? She thought as she steadied her friend on the snow slickened stairs. She dropped Leigh off in her room making sure she at least had water and aspirin and half landed on the bed. She went to her room using the adjacent door. There was a big black suitcase on the bed that she knew wasn't hers and another smaller army bag she definitely knew wasn't hers.

"What the hell?' She asked the room. Then she heard the shower. "Who the hell?"

Not being one to run she walked to the bathroom and slung the door open. The one person she had always wanted to see naked was standing with his back turned to the door. She screamed and shut the door. Jon jumped and spun around only to see the girl from the club slam the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell" He grabbed his jeans off the floor.

"Why are you in my hotel room?" She was still freaking out a little.

"I could ask you the same thing. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I paid for it, been awhile since I've actually had to crash someone's hotel room."

"You're not funny and I paid for it too."

"I wasn't joking." She glared at him and it kind of turned him on. "Okay. Let's ok to the office and ask what happened."

They went still like two teens being caught by their parents when a loud crash came from the next room. "Oh shit Leigh! You go figure this mess out while I go make sure she's okay."

She didn't wait for a reply only rushed to the door. Jon threw on a shirt and his coat. "Bossy little thing." He said walking out the door.

When he walked back into the room she was sitting on the bed. "Well."

"Your friend okay?"

"She should be…never mind about that she'll survive. Leigh drinks too much and is an idiot about it. So what did they say?"

"We're fucked."

She shook her head. "As much as I'd actually love to hear those words come out of your mouth." He smirked showing a little dimple when he did and she swooned. "Could you elaborate?"

"Yeah. Um…pretty much they over booked on purpose hoping that one of us wouldn't show and now we're stuck together or one of us goes somewhere else."

"Well shit. That sucks. Bye."

He laughed. "Um no. I have a better idea."

"Oh what's that? Whoever is the hottest stays or whoever paid the most stays?"

"Hottest? That would be you. And no to both of those. Let me take a shower and then we could go to dinner and talk about what we're going to do."

"You're not the only who needs a shower….wait, did you just ask me out? Now I'm wondering if you didn't plan the whole thing."

"I did and I didn't. But I'm starving and there is no way to settle this now. So go to your friend's room get ready and I'll meet you at my car in thirty."

"You really are crazy."

"Nope." He stepped closed to where she set on the bed. "I just get what I want."

She stood up and realized they were almost touching. "Fine then but you're paying."

As she walked away she heard him say something about he hadn't expect her to pay. "It's the Black corvette." He called as she closed the door.

When she walked down the steps he was leaning against the Corvette. "So you're the type that would risk renting this nice of a car."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She smiled when he actually opened the door for her. "Somehow I didn't take you for the chivalrous type."

"Don't assume you know everything, Little One." He said pulling away from the hotel.

Once they reached their destination she looked at him wide eyed. "I know now why Colby once said he refused to let you drive!"

He laughed. "It's not that bad."

She had to laugh at the innocent expression on his face. They walked in and he asked to be seated in a more secluded section. They were seating in a personal cubby with heavy black curtains that they could close or leave open. She set there staring at the menu trying to figure him out.

"Stop. You won't get it."

She raised her head to look into the gray/blue eyes again. "Get what?"

"Me."

"I wasn't…"

"..Yeah you were. But you'll only end up getting a headache."

"Oh yeah?"

"That's what I've been told."

She surprised him. "Maybe they just didn't put any effort into it."

He stared at her and she ducked her head back to the menu. When their waitress came he was still staring at her and seemed almost frazzled by her. They ordered and he asked something no one had asked her in a long time.

"So what's your story?"

"Huh?" She took a drink of her tea. "My story? What do you want to know?"

"What are you willing to share?"

She had to think for a minute. Cassie wasn't the sharing kind of person, what was personal or if another knew and could her with stayed under lock and key in her mind. She looked at him from what she did know of him their past weren't all too different but she didn't know everything as he had pointed out on the ride over.

"You scared? Come on you know more about me than I do you."

"I'm not scared and if I believed half of what is out there I would be an idiot." She blurted out.

"Okay how about you say something…"

"…and you say something?"

"Yep."

"Okay you first?"

Jon took a long drink of his beer and thought about what he was willing to share. Damn this was harder than he thought. He didn't like being out in the public eye but weird thing was she actually seemed to get that. Her phone rang saving him and giving him more time to think.

"Sorry, it's Leigh." She slid the bar to answer. "Hey Le. You okay?" She waited a minute. "Well that's because I'm not there. I shouldn't be more than a few hours. Yes I'll bring you something to eat." She hung up. "Leftovers." He chuckled. "Okay Mr. Good at stalling, what is it?"

"Well what do you want me to say? How much money I make?" She shook her head. "Okay I know now why you didn't want to go first."

She giggled. "Fine I'll go first. I'm from a small town in Texas and I like chocolate. Now you."

Their waitress came with their food and she was almost sure he timed it so he didn't have to answer. He chewed a mouth full. She could almost see the wheels turning. Half way through their meal he finally talked.

"You know I'm from Cincinnati so not much there." He took a drink of water.

"Can I ask something personal? Feel free to say no."

"My childhood?" She bit her lip but looked him in the eye and nodded. "Most of what I have said is true. Sadly it was perfect for weird intense promos."

"Not sad maybe weird but not sad." She said pushing her plate away."

He was already finished. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

He paid the bill leaving a bigger tip than she'd every left before in her life. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her into the night. There was a caravan of house drawn carriages and she stopped to pet one of the horses.

"You like horses?" Jon asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yeah I love animals."

"Want a ride?" the driver asked.

"Yeah sure, man." Jon helped her into the carriage.

"Thank you."

As they took off Jon grabbed the blanket in the other seat and wrapped around her. "You were shivering."

Doing his job the driver asked, "So how long have you two been together?"

Jon and Cassie both laughed. "We aren't together, we just met."

"Oh seems to me like it wasn't a chance meeting." The driver lapsed into silence and let them enjoy their ride.

"So what are we going to do about the room situation?" She whispered.

"Oh I actually forgot about that." He whispered close enough she could feel his hot breathe on her cheek.

"You didn't." She turned to look at him and their lips almost touched. "I'm sor…"

He kissed her. He wasn't sure he had meant to but he had always been one to seize the moment. He was happy and a little surprised when she kissed him back. She raised and rested her hand on the side of his face and he mirrored her and ran his hand to the back of her neck and gently massaged the sensitive muscles there.

Their ride ended and so did their kiss. Jon paid the driver and stepped down then gripped her hips when she stood and lifted her from the carriage. She stood close to him and he didn't let go. The driver mumbled something about new love and that broke them up. Cassie ducked her head and Jon cleared his throat. As they walked to the car they both had the same thing on their mind. Love? No way, she thought. Sure she'd said she was in love with him before but she didn't actually mean in that way, after all she'd never been that type of girl. Love? Nope not a chance, he thought and then looked at her as he slid into his side of the car, no way in hell he wasn't the type of guy to fall for anyone, use 'em and leave 'em was his motto when it came to woman.

Ready to go back to the hotel?" He asked as the car roared to life.

"I guess. I can stay in Leigh's room that way you can have a room to yourself, if you want."

He stopped at a light and looked at her. "I'm not too sure I want to spend the night alone."

His words made her shiver in the best way possible. She worried at her bottom lip. She wasn't normally that type of girl. The girl who slept with a guy just because she was attracted to him, she hadn't been that girl since high school. Would she sleep with him just to do it to get to say that she fucked Dean Ambrose? Well actually she wouldn't tell anyone, she was in that fandom and knew how the fangirl's minds worked, it was a scary place for sure.

"If you don't want to, I get it."

"It's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to be viewed as slut or something. That isn't me."

"We don't have to have sex, you know?"

She looked at him with genuine shock and surprise. "Isn't that your thing?"

He shrugged off her shock. "Normally. And normally I don't wine and dine them first. So I'm breaking all the rules."

"I'm willing to bet you normally don't have to."

He licked his lips and she wanted to know how good he kissed, wanted to know the feel of them on her body. He caught her staring and did that half a smile thing that made his dimples be prominent and she thought she was going to die. She bit her lip hard only to let it go, its sheen caught his attention and he leaned into her. He didn't have to ask because she leaned into him too. Their lips met and it was like in the movies where there and sparks between the people and fireworks go off around them. A car behind them honked and he sighed as he straightened himself in his seat and pressed on the gas. They didn't talk the whole ten minute ride across the city. She'd licked her lips after he'd moved away from her and his taste was a mix between the beer and steak he'd had and him, it was intoxicating and she wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at the hotel they headed to the vending machines. She'd forgot to get Leigh anything so this would work or she could get her dumbass self out and get herself. Cassie loved Leigh like a sister but really she could hate her like one too. This was turning into one of those times.

"Why are you so mad at your friend?" Jon asked leaning against a coke machine.

"I told her to at least eat a decent lunch if she was going to drink tonight. And I knew she would and when she doesn't eat right before partying she gets sick and I'm left to clean up the mess or pay the bill. So look at it like I'm being a horrible person if you want but…"

He laughed. "You're better than I am. I wouldn't even bring this to her if she was my friend."

"I don't believe you." She said as she turned with her hands full.

"Why not?"

"I just don't think you're as cruel as you think you are. Not saying you're some cute puppy or anything I just don't think you're truly…crazy isn't the word…um…"

"Psychotic? Monsterish?" He laughed. "Okay I don't know what monsterish is or if it's even a word but you get it."

"Nope." She used his catchphrase. "I've seen you in the ring, you can be vicious but that's in the ring."

"Are you analyzing me, Cassie?"

She didn't answer as she banged on Leigh's door. "Open up if you want food!"

She heard the locks click. "What?"

"Here. Don't need me. I'll wake you in the am, k?"

She didn't wait for a reply just walked to her own door, which Jon already had open. She looked back once to make sure Leigh had gone back inside to find her there staring at Jon. She is going to feel stupid tomorrow, Cassie thought tugging Jon in and closing the door.

"Damn woman." He said tripping into the room behind her.

"I'd say sorry but I didn't want the sick ward's brain to finally start working." She said locking the adjacent room door. "You're all mine tonight."

"I thought you said…" She shut him when she pressed her lips to his. "Change your mind?'

"I did that when you kissed me in the car."

"Oh no pressure then?"

She laughed. "You of all people have performance anxiety?"

"Nope." He picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Ooph!" She landed on the bed just as he rid himself of his shirt. "I knew it."

He looked at her quizzically. "Explain."

"You're a fucking sex god." She laughed, embarrassed at her own words.

He chuckled low and leaned into her. She met his lips and the electricity burned a fiery path to her core. Heat pooled between her legs as his hand trailed her body. He moved his head back and looked at her. The question was clear and her answer more so. She leaned up and rid herself of her sweater, exposing her white lacey bra and bare stomach. She tried to force herself not to hid from him, she'd never been a thin toned girl and she doubted she ever would be and she was fine with that but knowing he was looking at her, watching her, made her feel like the most self-conscious person alive.

He caught it. "Move your arms."

She did as he said, feeling at that moment he could ask her to murder someone and she'd actually think about it, that thought scared her, what was his hold on her? He kissed her again, oh right that. With his hand on the back of her neck he leaned her back, his big body half covering hers. She moaned as he ran his hand over one of her lace clad breast. He was holding back and she knew it, she didn't really know what he wanted to do and she was actually anxious to find out.

"Don't…"

He didn't let her finish. "…Don't?"

She sighed. "Don't hold back."

"I didn't know I was."

"Liar." She kissed him harder, nipping as his bottom lip.

He pulled away and looked at with surprise before that trademark smirk graced his face. "Oh, so my little one likes to play."

His? She had a moment's pause before she decided she would mind him claiming her. Odd but she made a mental note to readdress the thought later. With a snap of his fingers her bra was unclasped and he slid the straps down her arms, flinging the fabric toward the end of bed. She shivered as he dipped his head to her chest. Jon kissed a hot path down to the right as he did she ran her hands through his hair and down his neck. He latched on to her nipple suckling and nipping the hard bud. She moaned and let her head fall back as he palmed the other breast.

He lifted his head only to lock their lips and push her back against the headboard. His kiss scolded her mouth as he worked to undo her jeans. As he pulled the zipper his hand pressed into her making her gasp. He slipped his hand into her panties and teased her by sliding his middle finger down her slick folds.

"You're really not nice are you?" She provoked.

He removed his hand and stood up. "Your words wound me."

She laughed at the mocked hurt look on his handsome face. He went to the end of the bed, leaned over and pulled at her jeans they slipped off and he dropped them. Jon climbed up her body straddling her legs he leaned forward again and tugged at her panties pulling them toward him. He moved to the side and she kicked the material away. Cassie realized she was fully naked at that moment and she almost freaked out.

"You're beautiful. You know that?" Jon said sliding his hand up from her knee to her thigh.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." She wasn't about to admit his words made her feel a little better.

"No, maybe hot but beautiful is word that is reserved." He said sliding his hand between her legs.

She couldn't think about what he just said because her brain was busy turning to mooch as he slipped a finger into core. She sucked in a breath. Jon smirked and added another finger. He mimicked sex until she was squirming.

"Remember when you said I wasn't nice?"

"Yes."

He removed his fingers and she balched. "Jon!"

He laughed and she slapped at him playfully. "Oh! Oh Yeah?"

He tickled her ribs and she playfully fought back. She had a thought that this was a side many girls didn't get to see and it made her feel a little special but she didn't trust it that much. He pinned her arms above her head and they got serious again. He leaned in and kissed her, it was another fireworks exploding kiss that left her breathless and made her thankful she wasn't standing.

"How do you do that?"

"What? This?" He kissed her again.

"Yep." She breathed. He kissed her again and she found her hands thinking ahead of her brain, they were busy at his waist trying to undo his belt. "I normally find your belt sexy, for some reason but right now it's just a pain."

He laughed. "Here."

Jon stood and rid himself quickly of his jeans. In only his boxers he laid back beside her. "Oh I don't think so. I'm naked so get naked, boy."

"Bossy little one." He said removing his boxers. His large cock commanded her attention. "You're not a virgin are you?"

She laughed. "Really? Is there anyone over 18 that is?" She shook her head. "Most definitely not."

"Okay good." He kissed her.

Jon raised up without breaking the kiss and nudged her legs with one of his. She opened her legs and he settled himself between them. He palmed his cock and placed it at her opening. He looked at her and she nodded. While she'd had sex before he was bigger than her last boyfriend and that made her a little nervous. He entered inch by slow inch until he was buried deep inside. He didn't move for moment to give her time to adjust to his size.

"Fuck you're so tight." He said as he began to pump his hips.

"Should I say sorry?"

"Hell no."

They fucked like they had known each other for years instead of less than a day. He knew how to move to hit every spot, knew where to lick or nip at her neck and breast to get a reaction. He knew easily when she wanted fast or slow, hard or soft without her saying a word. When she controlled the scene and was on top she knew just the right way to nip or lick or run her nails over the plains of his chest and stomach and how much pressure to put into it. She knew the way he liked her pace. She knew just how to work his cock when she took him into her mouth just as he knew what worked for her when he went down on her.

After a few hours and they were both sated he held her in his arms on the rumbled sheets. They had both cleaned up but unless they wanted to bother room service at three am there was no reason to change the sheets. Plus it was like they couldn't stop touching for very long or they would go crazy. Cassie had never felt that type of pull before it was untamed, raw and pure. It was what she thought Bonnie and Clyde might have felt. They talked about random things until she thought about something she'd read on the internet. What better time to ask? She thought sarcastically.

"Are you and Renee a thing?"

"A thing? You mean are we or have we ever dated? Or have we fucked?" He didn't get mad like she was worried he would have.

"Yes and yes." She looked up into those clear blue-gray pools. She noticed they darkened just slightly.

"We use to be really good friends because we basically started in the company at the same." He sighed. "And after a while it turned into something serious, more so for her than me and so yeah…we fucked a few times. We were only like an actual couple for a few months before we both decided it wasn't working out but it was it is."

"Oh." She said simply no reason to drag it on she got her answer.

"The shit she been pulling on twitter and shit is starting to piss me off though. I don't use it but I'm not an idiot that's why I've distanced myself from her." Damn how did he know what she had wanted to ask? "Yeah I knew that was coming."

She smiled up at him. "Well I wanted to ask but I wasn't going to."

"Oh Okay fair enough."

Not two hours later his phone rang waking them both. "Sorry it's Joe."

He answered and she stayed quiet so he could talk and snuggled closer into his side. Cassie looked at the clock 5:08 am. Damn, she thought, I'm gonna have a hell of a day. Almost no sleep the night before and now only about an hour's worth. This wasn't going to be good on her tonight.

"Yeah. Yeah I hear ya. I'll be there in twenty." Jon hung up and tossed the phone to the end of the bed. "I'm sorry, Beautiful but the drill sergeant says I gotta hit the gym."

"You have a drill sergeant?" Her sleep deprived mind was not functioning.

He laughed. "Yeah if it's not Joe it's Colby."

She thought about it. "Oh duh."

"I'll be gone a few hours so go back to sleep and I'll take you and the sick ward..." he grinned "…to breakfast."

"Take Leigh? Do I gotta?" she said cuddling into the warm spot he had just been. She watched him throw on sweats and a t-shirt.

"Your friend, you brought her so you gotta feed her." He said leaning over to kiss her. "Wow. Never done that before."

"What? Kiss a girl?" She teased.

"Kiss a girl goodbye." He staring into her eyes. Trying to find the reason why. "See you in a few."


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie fell asleep not long after he closed the door. Her body and brain too tired to make sense of what he had just said. She didn't wake when Leigh called and texted her and she didn't wake up when she started banging on the doors.

"Gees did you kill her?" was the first thing she heard. Cassie ignored it thinking it was on the TV in her dream.

"No." She knew who that was but still wanted to sleep and ignore it. "Go get dressed and I'll wake her up." He sounded annoy dream Jon wasn't annoyed. "Cassie."

She stirred but not much. He kissed her and that got her attention. She opened her eyes to see his face close to hers. "Mmm…so it wasn't just a dream."

"Nope. Thought I was going to have to kiss you to get you awake for a minute."

"Like Sleeping Beauty?"

"More like your friend is annoying as hell please wake up and don't leave me alone with her because I'm not responsible for what happens." He grinned.

"Oh please she's not that bad." Cassie said sitting up.

"She threatened to run me over with my own car after she striped me." He said stoically. Cassie was laughing so hard she fell back. "I don't think she was kidding."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. She's very protective I guess when I didn't answer…"She looked at her phone. "…thirty calls and texts? Alrightly then. She went on extensive freak out mode. She's not always like that, I swear. Where did you send her?"

"To get dressed. Did he drug you or rape you?" Leigh made herself known.

"Leigh! If he had done anything do you think he'd be stupid enough to let you leave the room?"

Leigh looked down and Cassie thought the hamster finally woke up. She looked at Jon and shook her head, he gave her a little wink and grinned. "Well at least you're dressed in something warmer than a nighty. You're welcome, by the way."

"Fine I know when I'm wrong. I'm sorry I over reacted. But she's like my sister so…"

"…I get it. It's okay." Jon assured her. To Cassie he said, "You wanna get dressed and go get some food I'm starving."

"Yeah."

Cassie took the fastest shower she'd ever had and threw her towel dried hair in a ponytail. She knew Jon should probably already be doing work things so she didn't want to make him later then he already was sure to be. She made a mental note to ask him about that later.

Once at the only place open that early, an ihop, Leigh scooted into a booth expecting Cassie to set by her but when she slid into the other side and Jon slid in beside her Leigh looked at her friend. Jon seemed like an okay guy but there was something about him she didn't like, maybe it was just the fact that she didn't like his Dean Ambrose character that was putting her off or the fact that she knew beyond a doubt the he'd somehow had managed to get Cassie to sleep with him the first time they'd met. She'd read stories about him online but nobody could be that good.

Cassie noticed Leigh's silence. "What's with you?"

"Nothing."

After the waitress came and drooled over Jon before taking their order Cassie asked Jon to let her out and she leaned into Leigh's side and practically dragged her out and to the bathroom. She was going to strangle her best friend.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is you're problem? Seriously, Leigh! You've never acted like this before toward a guy."

"Neither have you! You're acting like a love struck teenage for that matter so is he."

"We are not. We like each other, that's all and there's nothing wrong with that. So would you please stop with the glares and attitude, okay? For me?" Cassie asked walking out before getting her answer.

Leigh joined them again not long after and apologized for being such a bitch. They ate and he actually managed to almost win Leigh over. It helped that he paid for her meal too and the fact that he treated Cassie like she was a queen. By the time he drove them back to the hotel she actually liked him.

"See you tonight?" Jon asked as he held her door open.

"I wasn't going to miss it before I met you." She said and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm as Leigh jumped out. Cassie turned to face him. Leigh walked passed them and stood by the stairs waiting her mouth dropped open as Jon reached for Cassie he slid his knuckles across her jaw and rested his palm on the side of her jaw and face. He leaned in and kissed her, it was sweet and gentle.

"See ya later, beautiful."

Cassie shared a secret smile with Leigh as she joined her on the stairs. The two girls watched the black Corvette drive off and then broke into an all-out girly conversation. Cassie figured out Jon had managed to win Leigh over and she wasn't surprise he had a certain thing about him.


	5. Chapter 5

At the show Jon had a promo and then his match later. Throughout the show the girls had a pretty good time they had floor seats that they had worked hard to get three paychecks and no clubbing had got them in section 3 row E. Jon's music cued again and since he had found them earlier he shot a wink her way. The girl beside them had a fit tweeting he'd just winked at her and Cassie and Leigh couldn't help but laugh. When he blew a kiss that direction the girl once again freaked out when Cassie looked up she had a sneaking suspicion he'd done that just to see what the girl would do.

After the last match Jon asked the security guy to escort Cassie and Leigh backstage. When the big guy came over the teenager about had a heart attack when she figured out she wasn't going backstage, Cassie actually felt bad for the girl but not that bad. They walked to an area and the guy left them standing there.

"Think we could sneak into the locker rooms?" Leigh giggled. "And that poor teenager."

Cassie laughed. "I know I almost felt bad but then I got over it."

Leigh laughed and then her jaw dropped as Jon walked up with a very wet Seth Rollins. Cassie looked him up and down once but then her attention drifted back to the dirty blond in front of her. He gripped her waist and pulled her into him.

"Colby this is Cassie and the lock jaw over there is her friend Leigh."

"Hey." Cassie said pretty much unaffected then she looked at Leigh. "This is the part where you say hi, Leigh. We've talked about this but she doesn't get social skills too well."

"Neither does he." Colby gestured at Jon.

They all laughed and Jon hit a cheap shot right into Colby's rips. Leigh stopped staring but she was still enthralled with Colby's abs and Cassie had to admit they were hot. They were introduced to a few other people and then it was like world war three hit.

"I thought you were supposed to sneak girls back anymore." Came a voice that grated on the nerves.

Jon turned to Renee. "I didn't have to sneak them back they were already with me. This is Cassie and Leigh. And this as you already know is Renee." He said with an I don't give a damn attitude and draped his arm around Cassie's shoulders.

Leigh got out a hi before Renee was in Cassie's face. Jon side stepped and put his shoulder between the two girls. Cassie remained calm and slightly amused by her Jon is mine rambling. And Leigh stood at her side waiting. Cassie finally got a word in when the bleach blonde paused to take a breath.

Cassie looked up at Jon. "And they call you the crazy one?" Renee's mouth fell open. Jon stepped back and let Cassie have the floor. "I just knew there was something way off about you. Besides the fake smile to go along with fake hair." Renee tried to talk but Cassie held up her hand. "Oh no. You just called me a slut about six times you're going to hear the truth. Truth is you're not that bad looking for a bleach blonde Barbie but damn girl ease up on eyefucking all the guys you interview while the camera's still rolling and maybe you wouldn't have to get super offensive and possessive. Just a work of advice from someone with more class than you."

Leigh snorted while Jon and Colby stood there trying not to laugh. Renee looked after them her face red as they walked away. Once out in the parking garage Colby burst with laughter.

"I've never heard anyone tell her that to her face before." Colby said leaning against a car. Leigh joined in his laughter.

Cassie turned to Jon who had an amused look on his face. "I'm sorry but I don't care if it's the queen of England nobody calls me a slut...well at least that many times in one conversation. And I might have let me mouth run."

He cracked a smile before he started laughing. "You were defending yourself. That's why I moved back."

"You're not going to get into trouble are you?" She asked as he hugged her into him.

"Are you kidding? What is she going to say? That she insulted a fan with a backstage pass and said fan retaliated by calling her a…what was it? Bleach blonde Barbie." Cassie covered her face with her hand. "Yeah she's not going to say anything."

Cassie and Jon heard giggling and looked at each other. "Well she's a shameless flirt but harmless."

"Same with him. So they're safe." He said as leaned down to kiss her. "I'm starving."

Cassie laughed. "Nice Segway."

"I know. I'm a man of many talents. Oh bro unlock your car. It's bigger than mine."

Colby did as Jon told him. "But I'm driving."

"Look at her. You think I care." Jon said opening the back door.

Cassie climbed in and he after. Leigh and Colby rode up front. Colby blared heavy metal that jarred their eyeteeth. Jon apologized as he leaned into her. They weren't hot and heavy but more like lukewarm on the ride to the restaurant. Colby and Leigh chatted the entire time.

"How long have you two known each other?" Colby asked as they were seated.

Jon and Cassie looked at each other and down. "They met at a club yesterday." Leigh piped in.

"Yesterday? As in not that long?" Colby stared wide eyed.

"As in shut your damned mouth if you still want a mouth." Jon said only half joking.

"I think you're lying. You two are acting like you've know each other for years more than just a day."

Jon and Cassie shared a look that said they couldn't believe someone else had said that. They stared at each other for the longest time, neither of them really knowing what to say. First the horse carriage driver and now Colby.

"If I didn't know they had only met, I'd be saying the same thing." Leigh admitted.

"What? Not you too." Cassie almost squeaked.

After they ate Colby drove them back to the arena for Jon's car. The girl piled into the Corvette and Jon slide behind the wheel. Cassie stared at him the whole way back. She wasn't really surprised to find out that people thought they had known each other longer than a day. They weren't acting like people who had just met that was for sure. At the restaurant they had done that weird thing where they finished at least three sentences for each other in a natural cute way not in an annoyed hurry and finish what you were saying way. People who just met don't do that.

At the hotel they separated from Leigh at their door. "Oh could you too keep the noise down a little tonight."

Cassie's mouth dropped. "Leigh!"

"What? I'm just sayin." She laughed as she walked into her room.

When they stepped into the room Jon laughed. "Should we fuck on the dresser? It is right on the wall."

"I hope you're joking." She said only half serious. Her phone rang. "Go take a shower dirty boy."

She went to Leigh's room while Jon was showering. She felt bad she hadn't spent a lot of time with the person she'd dragged five hours away so she figured while Jon was busy she could talk to her friend. She and Leigh discussed Jon and the whirl wind romance.

"I'm just worried about you. You've never been the type to do the one night stand thing that turn into the next morning and he's buying breakfast. Actually you've never had a one night stand."

"I'm okay. Like it's really weird I've never felt like this before."

"I was watching him with you. It's like the both of you know how the other is going to move before you do it. Like some Twilight spin off or something."

"Twilight spin off? That just hurts." Leigh yawned. "Okay I'll leave you to sleep you're driving in the am."

Cassie walked back through the adjacent door. Jon was laying on his stomach watching TV. She smiled, he really was perfection. He looked up at her and winked. Cassie walked to the edge of the bed then straddled his hips. She ran her hands over his knotted muscles. He let out a small moan. She ran her figure tips of the old scars feeling him almost tighten back up only to relax again. They were from his days in CZW so she knew they didn't hurt just the thought she figured.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He mumbled.

She leaned down pressing herself into him. "You didn't kill Leigh this morning so that's a start. And you're just so damn sexy."

She did what she had wanted to do since the first time she'd seen the scar on his right upper back. She snaked the tip of her tongue out and trailed its length he growled and she was wetter than she had been when he moaned.

"Do that again." She teased.

He lifted himself half up making her fall to the side. He was on her in an instant. Jon gripped her hands and laced their fingers together above her head. He bent low close to her ear and let out a slow and very low growl as he traced her jugular vein with his tongue.

"Damn." She shivered. He chuckled as she shivered when he ran his tongue up to her jaw. "Oh."

"You are a naughty little one aren't you?"

She raised her head and pressed a kiss to his lips before sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth. She let go and watched as he licked his lips. His growl was primitive then as he bent his head to capture her lips. She opened for him allowing him to tease her with his tongue.

"Yeah I'm going to need those clothes off." He said raising to his knees.

"Take them off." Cassie challenged.

"With my teeth?"

She cocked her head. "If you can."

He laughed and bent to gripping the bottom of her shirt with his teeth. He tugged and pulled playfully. "Unless you want a ripped shirt this isn't going to work. And I feel like a dog."

She giggled but pulled at her top. As she set up to tug it over her head he growled in that low deep way that made her stomach muscles tighten and her pussy almost drip. He leaned forward and licked up the valley her bra created between her breasts. As his big hands palmed her she let her head fall back with a moan. His mouth continued down her torso to the top of her jeans.

"Now this I can do with my teeth." He said slyly.

She watched him pop the button loose and pulled the zipper down. "Impressive."

"Thank you." He lapped his tongue at the skin he had just exposed.

He pulled her pants and panties down and off her legs. She shivered when he pressed her legs apart and licked his lips. He bent into her and snaked the tip of his tongue out and flicked her clit. Cassie sucked in a breath and held it, waited. Jon looked up and grinned.

"Remember when you said I was mean?"

"You're asking that now?" She said frustration and anticipation building.

He groaned. "Yeah."

"Okay fine I'll play." She said as he rested his chin on her lower stomach.

"Good." He dipped his head between her thighs again.

"Oh shit!" Cassie exclaimed as he hit a sensitive spot right off the bat.

Jon set to work teasing, nipping, and sucking at her clit. He added a finger sliding it in and out of her. She moaned and he remove his fingers and pressed her thighs farther apart and replaced his fingers with his tongue dipping it into her core lapping at her walls. Her moan drove him on making his erection throb. Jon switched his tactics again as he lapped at her he pressed his thumb into her clit adding just enough pressure with a slight circular rubbing that sent her over the edge. He didn't stop sending her into orgasm after orgasm until she was breathless from begging him to stop.

"Fuck." She panted when he finally raised up. "Damn, you are multitalented.

He chuckled as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He rose over her. "Ready for round two?"

"Two?" She laughed.

"Alright, One for me and three for you?"

"I don't know. I lost count." She said running her hands through his hair.

Jon put his hand between them and ran his index figure between her folds making sure she was wet enough for him. Cassie sucked in a breath as he posed himself at her entrance. She braced her hands on his shoulders. He stared into her eyes as he pushed into her, watching the expression in them.

It was the most intense and hottest sex she'd ever had. Once again he knew just how far he could go and then hold her there over the edge just to bring her back again and again. When she was gasping for air and pleading with him he finally let her go. She toppled into the best orgasm she'd ever had, he followed and just as he started to collapse he rolled their sweat slick bodies. She laid on top of him, his semi hard cock still inside her. Jon stroked his hand up and down her back, bring them both back down from the high.

She took a moment to look up at him. "Damn, you live up to your name, don't you?"

He smirked sleepily. "Maybe. What are you doing tomorrow?"

She rested her head back down. "Driving back home. I told Leigh she was taking morning but I know she won't. Why?"

"Just wondering." She went to slid to the side and he caught her. "No, stay there."

They fell asleep that way but she woke up on her side and his arm around her almost in a chock hold position. She smiled and cuddled into him. He moaned and she was guessing he was already awake. When he nuzzled her neck and pressed a kiss there she knew she was correct.

"Good morning." He mumbled against her hair.

"Morning." She rolled on to her back and looked at him. "What time do you have to leave?"

Jon rose up to look at the clock. "Not for a few hours."

"Oh. Good." She kissed him, letting him know what she had in mind.

She realized as he sunk deep into her they're just two people having sex they were making love. It had a whole other feel on a whole other level. As he slowly slid in and out of her in the hard way that he knew drove her crazy she looked into his eyes. He quickened his pace and she met him stride for hard fact stride. As her orgasm closed in she dug her nails into his back.

"Yeah?" He asked lowering his head to nip and kiss at her neck.

"Yeah."

As their orgasm built she lifted her head to his shoulder and kissed a trail to his jaw and licked up he met her mouth with his and swallowed her scream as she came.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Don't stop." She begged.

She'd figured out in their short time together double orgasms with him were total ecstasy. As her second one hit he came, white hot cum painting her inner walls as they worked his cock. He collapsed to his elbows breathing hard. Jon touched his forehead to hers.

"I think I love you." He whispered.

"Don't say that." She said and regretted it as soon as she said it.

"Not what a guy wants to hear, Beautiful." He said and rolled to the side.

She looked at him, knowing her words had hurt him but also knowing he wasn't going to show it. She set up and wrapped the sheet around her fending off the cold of the room. She turned toward him. Could she say what she was feeling? She'd have to or regret letting him walk out of her life not knowing the truth.

"Jon, I didn't want you to say that because I'm falling for you too. Or have fallen, I'm not sure." She sighed. "I don't know. I've said I've loved you for a few years now, jokingly or so I thought until I met you. I just didn't want to say anything I hoped I was just lying to myself." She said reaching for his hand.

He entwined their fingers. "Seriously?"

She nodded. Her phone rang. "Shit." It was her mom. "Sorry I have to take this." She looked at their hands. "Hello? Hey Mom. No we're going to leave in a few hours. Yes I'll call when we do. Love you too. Bye."

He looked at her and an expression of almost jealously ran a course across his face but he covered it quickly. She could understand she felt that way sometimes when she seen daughters with their dads. She choose to ignore the look and set her phone down only for it to ring again. She looked at the ID Leigh's smiling face covered her screen. She rolled her eyes and sent the call to voice mail but sent a quick text 'can't talk now we'll leave in a few hours'.

"Are you sure you didn't need to answer that?"

"Yep. It was only Leigh. You're the only person I want to talk to now." To prove it she turned her ringer off. "I mean it too, by the way. I feel weird saying it. I feel like a stalker saying I loved you before I met you but…"She shrugged.

"I know what you mean. I honestly didn't mean to say that out loud."

"What? You mean you were just going to walk out of here and not anything?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I've never…never actually in love not really. Or at least not completely. Is this making any sense?"

"Kinda. Or I get what you're trying to say anyways. Like it was more infatuation than love. More all for the sex and nothing else."

"Yeah, exactly. But with you it's different. I don't want to leave here without you. Which I know is completely ridiculous. Normally I don't spend the night with a girl much less two nights."

"I've never spent the night with any guy, before. Truth be told I've never wanted to before." She said

"So ever tried long distance relationships before? And I'm totally being serious." Jon said setting up.

"Yeah that didn't work so great the first time." She sighed. "But I'm going to say anything with us would have to be long distance."

"Pretty much, unless one of gave up everything. I'm not going to do that to either of so that's out." He said stoically.

Cassie sighed and fell back, leaning back against the headboard. She looked at him, watched him. There was no way she was walking out of that room without at least giving it a shot. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his. His Hand wound around her hair and slightly pulled, putting her head in a better position for him. When they broke he simply cocked his head at her.

"Let's do it." She smiled.

"Again, already? Dayum Baby you're more insatiable than me." He laughed.

"Jon! But why not we still have thirty minutes." She jumped up. "But we both need a shower."

"Oh goddamn you're killin me." He said following her to the bathroom.

She had no idea being pressed against a wall while hot water sprayed over her would be so sexy. She was hotter than the water and it was all because of him. She gripped his shoulders knowing there would be nail marks but also not caring. He hammered into her driving them both over the edge. She had no idea how they'd managed to get clean once he set her down after she was able to stand on her own again. She was pretty sure they never stopped touching.

"Gees sex with you is better than any gym." She said as she stretched and her abs felt like they were going to die.

"Like you need a gym." Jon commented toweling off.

"Yes."

"Just do me a favor." He said coming to stand behind her. "Don't turn into a stick."

"A stick?" She questioned staring at their reflections. They really did fit, she thought.

"Yeah. You know all bone. I don't like sticks."

"Wouldn't stop you from sleeping with them." She said slyly.

He stepped back and raised his arms. "Well some people do have reputations to uphold, ya know?"

"Whatever. And no I don't want to be a stick just not fat."

"Baby you're not fat." He grabbed her and lifted her to the cabinet. "No, you're perfect."

He nuzzled her neck. "And you're good with words. Mmm…"

He sucked at the place where her shoulder and neck met for a few more minutes, making sure to leave a mark that would be sure to last for a week or more. It didn't hurt only felt good, she had a feeling he could be very dangerous if he wanted to be. Cassie let her head fall to the side and ran her hands down his naked back.

He lifted his head then licked the spot. "There all mine."

She turned to look in the mirror. "Yeah that's going to hurt later." She laughed. "Oh well."

There was a banging on the door. She slipped off the counter and made her way to the door grabbing his t-shirt and throwing it over her head as she ran for the door. It was Leigh all packed up and ready to go. She stood there with a critical look on her face.

"Turning off your phone. Really Cas? A few hours? It' been four." She pushed past her.

"Excuse you. What the hell's wrong with you?" Cassie said trying to find her panties.

Jon came out of the bathroom with a towel ridding low on his hips. Leigh's jaw dropped and Cassie almost laughed because she knew what he looked like completely naked and she still had that reaction. The man was just too damn gorgeous for his own good. He found a pair of boxers and let the towel drop just for show, Cassie giggled as Leigh tried to not chock on her own tongue.

"Holy fuck! How did you get him again?"

Cassie laughed out loud. "I'll let you know when I find that out."

"Ladies I'm standing right here."

"We know." They said in unison and he groaned.

"So are you done being bitchy for no reason besides this is the first trip you haven't gotten laid and I have? Or I'm I leaving your ass here?" Cassie said as she jumped into her jeans.

"You'd leave your best friend?" Jon asked amused.

"She kicked me out of the car on the side of the road in the cold before." Leigh said sitting on a chair.

Jon laughed. "Epic."

"Lesson here is don't piss me off I will leave you somewhere." Cassie laughed as she donned her bra and threw Jon's shirt at him. "I'm all packed."

Jon zipped his last bag up. "Makes two of us."

The three of them walked to their cars and put their packs in. Leigh had already checked out so Jon and Cassie walked to the office. Leigh actually smiled when he put his arm around Cassie's shoulders she'd heard their last conversation but she sore that she'd kill him if he hurt her. They walked back to the car a few minutes later. He leaned her into the side of his car and kissed her as the snow began to fall. He let her go and turned to open her car door.

"…got my number so call or text and I'll get to it as soon as I can." He said as she got into the Jeep.

"Yeah." She closed her door and watched him get into his own car. As she pulled out her phone rang. "Jon?"

"Yeah I forgot something."

"What?" She was stopped at the yeld sign.

"Say there?" He hung up.

She and Leigh shared a look as He knocked on the door. She rolled down the window as he stepped up on the side runner. She started to ask what again but his lips on hers stopped her. Leigh turned her head with a smile to allow them some privacy.

"Call me when you get home, Beautiful." To Leigh he said, "See ya, meanness." He leaned in and whispered I love you in Cassie's ear but Leigh still heard but said nothing.

Cassie kissed him one last time. "Love you too."

Leigh swore she was going to get lock jaw as many times as jaw had fallen open that morning. She wouldn't say anything though if Cassie was insane enough to get that crazy close to a guy like that she'd stand by her through everything. She looked at the picture she snapped when they were walking back to the cars. He did look at her best friend like she was a China doll and She hadn't seen Cassie look like that in a long time. Yeah she'd be there for the good parts and when he broke her heart and then she'd stand next to her as they buried the body. She giggled at the last thought. Cassie didn't say anything. Leigh sent the pic to her and then grabbed her phone. She found Jon's name and saved the pic as his contact picture.

"Who was that?"

"Me. Sent you a pic." Leigh said leaning back in her seat.


	6. Chapter 6

~ABOUT TWENTY DAYS LATER~

Her phone rang early in the morning. She rolled over to see the picture Leigh had snapped of them and smiled. It was only 6:30 but she'd gotten use to quick early morning calls from him. She answered trying not to sound to exhausted, she'd pulled an all-night study session and had only been asleep for two hours.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." His husky rasp washed over her.

"Thank you." She said stretching out. "How was your fight last night?"

"Good, I won at least." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yay! I got your gift."

"Great you like it?"

He had sent her a necklace with a diamond heart, a cocktail dress and shoes to match. "Yes I do."

"So…" He paused.

"So…What?" She asked setting up. She heard a knock on the door. "Hang on babe someone's at my door."

He didn't say anything but the knock came again. I'm coming, she thought. She opened the door, screamed, and dropped her phone it shattering on the floor didn't register. Jon stood there a smile on his face, his phone in one hand and her favorite flowers in the other.

"What the hell?" Her mom said running into the living room, Leigh not far behind.

Cassie wasn't paying attention as she tackled Jon he caught her half way. Leigh took the flowers and he wrapped both arms around his girl. Their lips met and her mom was still trying to figure out why her daughter was kissing a guy who looked familiar but she couldn't place him, or at least not when her daughter was plastered to the front of him. Cassie jumped down but still stayed close as she led him into the house.

"Mom this is Jon. Jon this is my mom, Jo."

"Oh now I know who you are. When did this happen?" Jo asked without missing a beat.

"In OKC."

"He's the guy you've been talking to all this time?"

"Yes." Cassie looked up at Jon.

"How are you, ma'am?" Jon asked holding out his hand.

"And this is…"

"…Yes but she doesn't know." Leigh told her.

Cassie looked at each of them. "I don't know what?"

Jon, never one to cut corners. "Did you pack?"

"Did I pack?" Cassie was even more confused.

"Not you Babe, Leigh."

Leigh nodded and Cassie thought she was going to have to kill her best friend and her boyfriend at the same time. Leigh went to Cassie's room only to come back with her suit cases. Cassie looked at them.

"What the hell?"

"Well remember the other day, you said you couldn't wait to see Vegas at Christmas time?" Jon filled her in.

"Yes."

"Well you're going to get too sooner than you thought." Leigh said. "She's all packed."

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Cassie asked. Her mom sighed and Leigh groaned annoyed. Jon just looked at her waiting for her to connect the dots. "Oh…Oh…You mean?"

"Yep." Jon's dimples shown with his smile. "You. Me. In Vegas. I got until the twenty sixth off and I plan to spend with you."

She noticed he didn't bother asking if she wanted to go. He knows me too well, she thought.

"But what about Christmas and my job?"

"I'll cover for you and we'll have Christmas when you get back." Her mom informed her. "I must say I'm jealous but I'll live."

Cassie looked down at her clothes. Black and pink pjs with little cats would not do. She touched her hair, had the cat been playing in it? "You two are sneaky. You can both explain how you pulled it off while I get ready."

She didn't wait for them to follow, Jo said since it was too early for her to be up she was going back to bed and hugged Cassie goodbye. Jon and Leigh set on Cassie's bed while she undressed and took a quick once the water shut off Leigh explained that she had unknowingly answered Cassie's phone a while back because she'd left it in her room. Cassie gave her a break there she'd done the same thing as they both had the same phone. When Jon hadn't realized he was talking to Leigh and asked her to go to Las Vegas with him she'd came up with a plan and he'd thought it was brilliant.

"So that is how I knew what to pack and when to pack so that you wouldn't miss anything. But I knew if I moved your suit cases you'd figure it out or at least know something was up."

"You really are sneak assholes." Cassie said trying to pretend she was mad.

"Maybe but do you know how hard it was for me bot to tell you?" Jon asked watching her slip into her jeans.

In thirty minutes they were headed to the airport. Jon didn't want to waste time driving so he had actually found a place that rented out private jets. She'd never been on a plane in her life, at least not one that was even running, she was freaking out a little. She fidgeted as they waited for the small jet to fuel up.

"Stop. You'll be fine. I swear nothing will happen. If I even thought for one minute that you would be in danger there'd be no way I'd let you get on the plane. Okay?" Jon said hugging her tight to his chest.

"Mr. Good? The plane is ready." A guy in a suit said coming into the door.

They were in the air and Cassie was still freaking out a little. She discovered one thing about herself she hated flying. Jon checked his phone when it dinged but the turned it off, his full attention on her.

"Cass, breath." Jon said turning toward her. He opened the window shade. "Look out."

"Are you nuts?" She tried to jerk away from him.

Jon held fast. "Just look trust me."

She did as he asked and gasped. Not only could she only see clouds and the bluest of skies but it was truly breath taking. "Oh my god." She let out her breathe.

"I know right?" He said leaning closer and nuzzling his lips to her neck.

"Are you talking about the view or me?"

"humm?" He asked as though he hadn't understood. "There is any other than you?"

"Oh good one." She leaned against him.

"Hey Lara." Jon called to the attendant.

"Yes, Mr. Good?"

"You mind making sure the door is closed and don't disturb us, please." Lara walked off with a nod. They heard a door behind them shut and Jon reached for her again. "Now then we have about thirty minutes and if I don't get my cock in you fast I'm going to go insane."

"Such the sweet talker, Jon." She laughed.

He growled out that he had no time for sweet talk and she'd hate it anyways while he tangled his fist around her hair and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. She moaned into his mouth. He was right, she'd rather have him be gruff and hard than sweet and smooth any time. He commander her to strip as she did he rid himself of his own clothing.

"Dayum Baby." He said grabbing her. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Cassie said kissing his neck.

His phone started ringing. He growled annoyed but looked at the screen. "Fuck. So much for tonight off. Only reason he'd be calling." He hit answer while she set back on his lap. "Hello?" He hissed in a breath when she trailed her hand up and down his torso. "Yeah in Vegas? Okay cool I was going there anyways." After a few more words he hung up. "Are you trying to kill me?"

She shook her head. Cassie didn't say anything as she wrapped her hand around his massive cock, she was still amazed he could fit. As she slid one hand up and down the other cupped his balls she leaned into him kissing and nipping his neck when he let his head fall back. He took a deep breath and put his hands on hers to still them.

"Fuck you are trying to kill me." He said hitting the button that reclined the seat. "So as least do it faster."

She laughed as she wiggled into position over his dick. She slid him home, impaling herself. She gave herself just enough time to adjust to his size and then rocked over him, taking him in only to almost let him slip out to the head. Fuck was the only word that would come out of her mouth when he gripped her hips to take control and rammed himself into her.

She dug her nails into his chest trying to keep breathing in his relentless pounding of her pussy. He took one hand off her hip and pressed his thumb into her clit massaging it in a circular motion. She took advantage of the pose and moved with him. She tipped over the edge only to have to lean into him putting her mouth on his shoulder to keep her screams quiet as she came hard.

"Oh holy shit." Jon said through clinched teeth as he joined her.

Cassie rested her head in the crook of his neck as he ran his hand through her hair and down her back, both trying to gain a regular breathing rhythm. They heard a knock on the cabin door and Lara called out that they would be landing in ten minutes.

"Wow. It only took us twenty or so minutes?" Cassie joked as she slid his still semi-hard cock out of her, their shared groans mixing in the air.

"It's a record or something." He smirked. "But don't you worry your little sweet ass about it. When I get done at the arena and maybe showing you off…"

"…Maybe?" She asked tossing her shirt over her head.

"Yes. Maybe. As in if you'd have let me finish you'd have heard or keep you to myself." He said a little annoyed and ran his thumb a little roughly over her jawline. "Now as I was saying. When I get done then I'll take you home and make it last all night."

"Ohhh…Promise?" She let his annoyance slid.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard. "Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Jon led her to the backstage area and looked around before spotting Galina. "Yo G!"

Galina turned at hearing Jon's call. A small girl ran at him full speed "Jon!"

He smiled and caught the little girl tossing her in the air. Galina laughed and shook her head as she walked over to join them. Cassie thought she looked familiar. Jon talked to the little girl and then finally remember why he had called her mother.

"Cassie this little fireball is JoJo Joe's little girl and this is Galina his, for all tense and purposes, wife. Ladies meet Cassie."

"Hi ya!" JoJo smiled.

"Hi." Galina greeted her and she didn't miss the once over the other woman gave her,

"Hi." She returned their smiles.

"So are you gonna kick Cobly's butt tonight?" JoJo asked with sparkling eyes.

Jon laughed and tickled her. "Are you still mad at him?"

"Yeah she is." Colby happened to walk up. "She seen me early and kicked me."

JoJo stuck her tongue out and Galina gave her daughter a look. "Mom said I have to apologize but I still think you deserved it."

"JoJo, Colby isn't that bad." Jon told her.

Cassie tried not laugh but the look on JoJo's face made it hard not to. She just had the cutest are you kidding look and the way Jon handled her was adorable. Galina shook her head and laughed. Cassie realized Colby was almost staring at her.

"So you're Jonny Boy's new piece." Colby said in a condescending manner.

"Ok he is a jerk." Jon said in the nicest way possible because of JoJo.

"Told ya." She said and raised her arms in the air.

"Colby don't be an ass." Galina commented. "He's just in a bad mood because his girl refused to come tonight."

"Shut up." He said crossing his arms.

"What?" Galina said stepping up to him. He ducked his head. "That's what I thought."

Jon laughed. "Anyways. G do you mind hanging with Cass?"

"Gees I don't need a babysitter." Cassie said jokingly.

Jon ignored her but gave her a small slap on the butt and smirked. Galina took JoJo and said to follow her. Jon gave Cassie a kiss and walked off turning around at a door and blew her a kiss with a wink. She smiled and shook her head then wondered off herself to find Galina. Which wasn't that hard she might be little but she was a total knock out compared to the Divas. Galina grilled her with questions until the matches started.

"Did you have fun?" Jon asked hours later in his bedroom.

"Always. But Galina was right." Cassie said wiggling out of her panties.

"Is that hard to do with a shirt on? Right about what?" He cocked his head in the most adorable way.

She laughed. "Yes and right about it being better because I get you while you're still high on the energy."

He laughed and stood up from where he had been reclining on his bed. "Is that so? What else did she say?"

"That the sex was way better after a live event than after SmackDown or Raw. Because you didn't have to perform so much and…ah…"

He picked her up. "Let's find out."

"Oh…ah..."Cassie moaned. "Fuck fuck ah."

Jon rammed into her and raised up. "Come for me." He said nipping her neck.

He felt her inner walls squeezing his cock almost painfully as she came. She moaned out and dug her nails into the back of his shoulders. She bucked and he flipped them slamming into her causing her orgasm to continue. Her screaming his name is what put him over the edge and her teeth sinking into his shoulder is what dropped him. He moaned her name as he came white hot his seed spilling into her, splashing her walls.

He rolled off her. "How was that?" He laughed.

"Like I need two cigarettes and could sleep for days. Damn boy." She said stretching out.

Jon laughed and ran hand through his hair while he yawned. "You're welcome."

She laughed. "Cocky aren't you? Well cocky boy are you hungry?"

"Lesson one I am always horny and always hungry." He said dragging his arm across her waist.

Cassie kissed him and got out of bed. After slipping into his t-shirt she wondered through the house to the kitchen. She dug through the fridge finding minimal food so she switched to the cabinets. She found the things she needed for spaghetti but…

"Jon!" She whined.

"What Beautiful?" He said standing in the doorway.

"I'm short. You're tall and your cabinets accommodate you not me."

"Are you trying to say you're short and you can't reach what you want?" He laughed.

"Yes."

He looked at his phone. "What do you want?"

"Why did you have to look at your phone to ask that?"

He smirked. "There's a place that stays open till three. And I figure the least I own you after that roll is a descent…"

"Descent? You saying I can't cook?" She acting offended.

"Well I don't actually know how you cook but we could order take out and fuck on the table until it gets here."

Cassie laughed. "Good plan."

They laughed and decided on their food selections. She stood up from the couch only to hear a low animalistic growl behind her. She turned around with her eyebrow cocked and her head tilted. She didn't see it coming and screamed. He tackled her taking her down to the hard wood floor and she screamed again. He laughed as he dropped her gently. She slapped him on the arm."

"Ow. Oh ow ow ow! HA. HA." He said sarcastically. So she punched him on the jaw. "Hey that actually kinda hurt."

"You sound surprised." She kissed the small red spot where she'd hit him.

"Well yeah. For one didn't expect you to hit me that hard but two didn't think you could actually hit that hard."

"Aw poor baby." She kissed his jaw again. "Is the big bad wrestler scared of a girl?"

She laughed when he playfully punched her in the side. "Maybe the girl should be scared of the big bad wrestler."

"Ya know the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood was the one I liked the most." He howled and she cracked up. "Oh my god you didn't just go there. But do it again it was kinda hot."

"Oh yeah?" He kissed her and she ran a hand through his hair tugging just a little. "I love you."

"I love you too crazy boy."


End file.
